


Indulgence

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Bi Connor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Date Night, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: After sharing dinner plus dessert at their own private campsite, Connor and Lafayette retreat into their tent for a very, very intimate evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly as the title says - another entry in my bi Connor series that got extremely indulgent, especially at the end. Comments are always appreciated <3

“I’ve got a surprise for you, _mon ami_.”

While Connor trudged up hills and bushwhacked his way through the frontier, he kept thinking about the note left by General Gilbert du Motier, or more commonly known as the Marquis de Lafayette, at a nearby outpost. It didn’t say much, just some vague directions leading him further into the woods and that final sentence followed by the initials _M. L._

Connor liked some surprises – the key word being _some._ And ever since his first meeting with the Frenchman during a bitterly cold day at Valley Forge, Lafayette proved himself to be full of them. Every time Connor saw him, it was hard not to feel affected by the man’s endless bouts of optimism. A more than welcome change to the majority of generals, commanders, and soldiers he had to deal with on a near daily basis.

Connor wasn’t necessarily shocked by Lafayette’s note or his proposal. If anything, it seemed rather in character. Though the lack of any clear explanation made Connor very curious, which only grew the more he pressed onwards.

Admittedly, he and Lafayette made an unlikely (not to mention unexpected) pair. They seemed like complete opposites, especially at a first glance both in appearance and personality. There was Connor – reserved, calm, and gifted with a sense of determination that put others to shame. Then there was Lafayette – excitable, extroverted, yet very pragmatic and commanding when need be.

 _I suppose opposites really do attract_ , Connor thought as he reached his destination. After climbing up one more slope, he arrived at a small campsite – the second surprise from Lafayette and what a surprise it was. Directly across from him sat a wide tent, like the ones used by generals whenever they needed to discuss important matters and battle strategies in private. The smell of freshly cooked food drifted through the air as Connor removed a few spits of cut up deer meat away off the fire pit just so they wouldn’t burn. That wasn’t all. Looking up, he saw candle lanterns hanging from a few low branches, encircling the campsite in a dim, hazy light.

Connor took a moment to further admire his surroundings. _Did Lafayette do all this?_ He thought with a smile. Just as he lowered himself onto a nearby log, he heard footsteps coming towards the site. Out of the forest emerged Lafayette carrying a load of firewood while seeming a bit frazzled. Connor almost didn’t recognize him without his well-kept uniform and powdered wig.

“You look like a different man.”

“Connor!” Lafayette exclaimed, running over and dropping the wood next to the fire pit. “I did not think you would be here so soon. I trust you had no trouble with receiving my letter, correct?”

“No trouble at all.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lafayette bent down and kissed both of Connor’s cheeks. He knew it was a common French greeting, but the action still made him feel a little flustered. Lafayette chuckled, placing another kiss on his lips (which made him blush even more). Connor enjoyed the Marquis’ many kisses, whether they were soft and gentle or quick and passionate. It was just normal for him to blush so much.

“What do you think?” Lafayette asked, sitting beside Connor.

“It is so beautiful. Is this all for me?”

“ _Oui._ Well, it’s really for the both of us. I thought it would be better to have a decently prepared meal amongst more… ah, welcoming company.”

“Do you miss Paris that much?” Connor teased.

“There’s nothing wrong with missing the comforts of home.”

Connor’s smile slowly faded. The Marquis had made an excellent point, and he himself knew that described feeling all too well. Lafayette soon noticed Connor’s odd silence, worried that he had unwittingly hit a nerve within his friend. “I hope you are hungry.” He said, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. Connor looked up, putting aside his melancholic thoughts for the time being.

“Yes, I am. I see you were cooking some meat.”

“Deer meat from a friendly hunter who gave it to me in exchange for some coins and a few cobs of corn, which should be ready for eating now.”

Connor could already feel his mouth beginning to water. A far better meal than the bowls of watery porridge fed to most patriot soldiers. “You never told me about your cooking skills, Lafayette.”

“Well, let us actually see how skillful I am.” He replied in a hesitant tone, handing Connor his plate of deer cuts and corn. Before he could grab a plate of his own, Lafayette waited with nervous anticipation as Connor took his first few bites. “How do you like it?”

“The meat is a bit tough, but tastes delicious. Well done, my friend.”

Lafayette grinned, feeling quite proud of himself. In the midst of eating, Connor realized that his previous point about having dinner with the right company was correct, though he never really doubted him in the first place. Dining and conversing with a very close companion in a secluded, welcoming environment turned out to be an incredibly enjoyable experience, as simple as it may have seemed. Far more enjoyable than any recent moment – brief or lengthy – he spent surrounded by patriots. After the two men finished nearly everything Lafayette prepared, Connor felt very satisfied.

“That was perfect,” he said with a beaming smile. “A wonderful surprise.”

“It’s not finished yet. There’s still dessert!”

“Dessert?” Connor watched intently as Lafayette unwrapped a small box and presented it to him.

“Now, it may not be macaroons or crème brûlée but I do hope you enjoy it.”

“I am more than certain I will.” _I have never even tasted either of those dishes anyway._ He opened the box to see it filled with various berries and little pieces of chocolate all mixed together. Connor smiled, remembering his sweet tooth. “It is wonderful, Lafayette. Thank you.” But before he could reach in and pick out a juicy strawberry, he stopped.

“You did not need to go through all this trouble just for me.”

“Gathering berries and purchasing chocolates is not that difficult, Connor.”

“No, I mean… all of this.” He said, gesturing to the entire campsite. “You have been too kind, my friend. I am not sure if I really deserve it.”

Lafayette’s expression softened as he placed his hand on Connor’s knee. “What nonsense is this I’m hearing? Of course you deserve it! From the moment we first met, you have been nothing but considerate, respectful, kind, and supportive. You stand up to all sorts of injustice and fight for what you believe is right. I greatly admire that. In fact, I think you have achieved far more than some of these patriots and, dare I say it, their commanders have. And like you said, we are friends but… how do I say this? You have enraptured me, Connor. You deserve this pleasant evening and so much more.”

Connor stared at the Marquis before letting out an amused snort. “Enraptured?”

“… was that not the right word to use?”

“It seems a bit… much. Even for you.” While Connor tried stifling his chuckles, Lafayette rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Alright, that’s enough teasing.” But they didn’t stop there. As Lafayette moved his lips towards his mouth, Connor returned each and every one of his kisses in a slow manner. Such a pleasurable sensation, one the assassin never thought he would enjoy so much. It was especially wonderful when sharing it with the Marquis, whose mouth always seemed to have a subtle sweetness to it. He knew just how to leave Connor breathless with the most tender of actions.

“It’s getting rather cold,” Lafayette spoke after their lips parted. “Should we retreat into the tent? I promise it’s much warmer in there.”

Connor knew what he was really trying to ask. “You cannot wait until I at least try the dessert you made for me?”

“It will still be there for you when we finish.”

“… that is true.” Connor murmured, following Lafayette into the tent. His face was already warm from all the kissing but he could feel the rest of his body beginning to heat up. Yet even when he joined the Marquis on a bed of furs and blankets in the corner of the tent, he didn’t feel nervous. Well, perhaps a little bit but he trusted Lafayette.

As Connor lay back, tossing his heavy coat off to the side, his large body relaxed, sinking further into the makeshift yet rather comfortable bed. If the two men continued to kiss and touch each other until they both fell asleep, he wouldn’t have minded. Even the simplest pleasures like a long drawn out kiss or a slow, sensual touch in the right spot accompanied by soft words whispered into his ear were some of his favourite feelings. When it came to intimacy, it wasn’t like Connor to be overtly demanding.

Even so, he was just as willing and ready to move beyond tame foreplay as Lafayette was.

Yet as the Marquis began unbuttoning his shirt, admiring his broad chest, warm skin, and soft abdomen with his eyes and fingertips, Connor needed to tell him something important before he went any further. “Lafayette…” He said, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. “I… I should tell you the truth.”

“What is it? Do you not like this? Should I stop?” Lafayette replied in a concerned tone.

“No, no, I do like it. But… this…”

Before he could even finish, Lafayette gave him an understanding nod. “This is your very first time, is it not?”

He didn’t need to say much. Connor’s expression did most of the explaining already. “But I have… well… I have touched myself before.”

“Ah, I see.” A pause, then Lafayette spoke again in a much softer voice. “Can you show me?”

Connor thought he had misheard the Marquis. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes.” Lafayette replied enthusiastically, removing his hands from Connor’s body while leaning back. “But only if _you_ want to, of course.”

Connor tried to come out with a suitable (or at least coherent) response, but in the end he found it better to act rather than speak. Placing one hand upon his naked breast, he made himself more comfortable and moved the other one over his groin. Connor bit his bottom lip, making the occasional unsure glance at Lafayette, before rubbing his bulge.

He never found the act of masturbation to be embarrassing or shameful. If anything, it came naturally to him. The first time Connor touched himself, it was to explore his own body and all its hidden sensitivities. Of course the moment was short lived, awkward, and hurt a little bit. But like most things, it turned into a matter of trial and error.

There were quite a few trials. And errors.

The other times Connor masturbated, he did it to find some calm in his chaotic, stressful life. He didn't get very many opportunities but when he did, it always happened within the comforts of his bedroom. The nights when he stroked himself while covering his mouth usually ended with a long, undisturbed sleep.

On the other hand, doing the act in front of someone, particularly someone who loved and thought so highly of him, made Connor's heart pound relentlessly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks flare up as he slightly lowered his trousers and exposed his penis. His fingers ghosted over the tip, feeling the smallest bit of precum already dripping out. A small whine escaped his lips as a hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes.

It wasn't long before Connor felt the first sting of self-consciousness. When he suddenly remembered that he was being watched very closely, the hand touching himself stopped moving. _Lafayette must think I look ridiculous like this_. He thought, covering his face.

The Marquis didn't think that. Reaching over, he began rubbing Connor’s chest and stomach in a soothing manner. "You are beautiful... your body is so warm and soft." Lafayette's hand stopped over his left breast, where it remained for a short moment. "And your heart feels so strong."

Most times the esteemed General had a way with words... other times he didn't. Or they simply didn't come out as they were originally intended to. But Connor couldn't bring himself to tease Lafayette the same way he did before (despite how much he wanted to).

Instead, he kissed the Marquis, each one lasting longer than the last, and allowed his hand to move further down. Connor stared at him through half-lidded eyes and briefly tensed up when his fingertips found a sensitive spot just underneath the slick, wet head of his penis. He tried to keep quiet but with the Marquis’ index and middle finger circling around that one area, Connor dissolved into a mess of pleasured moans. It sounded as though he was begging for more but couldn't get the right words out.

Lafayette smiled, pleased with himself, and wanted to grant his companion’s wish. Not yet, though. He knew he was slowly driving Connor closer towards the edge with how he stroked and rubbed his swollen, plump cock. In a way, it was almost playfully cruel. Lafayette planned on giving Connor the sweet release he was begging for, but before that happened he wanted to hear and see more of his wonderfully pleasured reactions.

In the meantime, Connor was finally beginning to calm himself, having gotten used to all the sensations running through his lower half. His face was still unbearably warm and every so often his body winced, but his breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm. Then Lafayette surprised him again (he seemed to getting rather good at that). Keeping his hand on Connor's penis close to his balls, he moved in between his legs and lowered his head.

Connor immediately sat up and nearly covered his mouth once he realized, or rather _felt_ what Lafayette was doing. He watched him leave playful kisses and licks on the tip of his cock and any attempt to control himself was gone. Connor could no longer wait; the Marquis' hands, mouth, and tongue made sure of that. Grabbing the back of Lafayette's head, Connor unconsciously bucked his hips forward. Finally with one last heavy gasp followed by a loud groan, he reached his end, satisfying yet more intense than anything he experienced before. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head before closing them tightly while he almost forgot to take a breath as his body shook all over.

After riding out his orgasm for as long as he could, Connor glanced down at the streaks of thick cum covering his torso. He also noticed some on the corner of Lafayette's mouth and his cheek.

"That happened a bit earlier than I expected." He said in his usual light-hearted tone, wiping his face before re-joining Connor's side.

"S-sorry..."

"No need to apologize, Connor! How are you feeling?"

"I... I feel lightheaded. I never experienced anything like that before. Even when..."

"You're feeling overwhelmed, I understand." Lafayette reassured Connor as he helped clean him up. "That is normal, considering how this was your first time."

"But it felt... wonderful.”

"I am happy to hear that."

"What about you? Do you not want the same thing?"

Lafayette tucked a loose strand of hair behind Connor's ear before cupping his cheek in one hand. "Perhaps when we both have more energy. However, this might help."

With that, he held up the untouched dessert box. Indeed, he was exhausted and overwhelmed, but Connor still managed a gentle smile as he grabbed a handle of blueberries.


End file.
